1. Field of Invention
The invention relates a heat dissipater used for the interface card of the computer system, and in particular to a series-connected-heat-pipe type heat dissipater used for the display card.
2. Related Art
With the rapid progress and development of the computer technology, the operation speed of CPU is ever increasing, thus generating even much more heat. Presently, in addition to CPU, the South Bridge & North Bridge chips on the main-machine-board, and even the graphic chips on the display card, their operation speeds are likewise getting faster, as such requiring the installation of more dissipaters to reduce and keep their temperature within the normal operation range.
In general, the chip sets of the above-mentioned computer system can be classified as the chips disposed on the main-machine-board, such as CPU, South Bridge and North Bridge chips, and the chips disposed on the interface card such as the graphic chip on the display card. However, with the operation speed of the electronic components on the chips getting increasingly faster more than the heat dissipater's capability can catch up to dissipate the heat generated. In comparison, the heat dissipation capability of the heat dissipater is facing increasing challenge. For the CPU, Northbridge, Southbridge chips on the main-machine-board, it is much easier to design and install heat dissipater having more powerful heat dissipating capability, due to existence of large gap between the main-machine-board and the shell. However, for the interface card such as the display card, the gap between the interface cards are rather limited, as such heat is liable to accumulate in the hot air and not easy to dissipate, thus significantly affecting and reducing its heat dissipation effect. In addition, the size of the shell is gradually miniaturized, and recently with the emergence of micro-systems, thus the heat dissipation function and capability of the dissipater for the chips on the main-machine-board are facing increasing challenge.
Moreover, since most of the interface cards are inserted into the insertion slots of the main-machine-board, thus in addition to the problem of the narrow spacings between the inserted interface cards, the arrangement of the inserted cards must also be taken into consideration, even if the two adjacent insertion slots can be reserved for the installation of bigger heat dissipater. Yet with the increasing size of the heat dissipater, its weight is increased correspondingly, so that the bottom insertion slot and the side fixing to shell are not strong enough to support the long and thin design of the interface card, thus resulting in the bending and deformation of the main-machine-board supporting the interface card. And in more serious case, this may affect the normal operation of the computer system.
In this respect, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,141, wherein, threaded bolts are used to connect and fix a plurality sets of heat-dissipation fins. Though this may be applied to the ordinary chips (such as, Southbridge and Northbridge chips) on the main-machine-board, however, if it is applied on an interface card such as a display card, that would lead to the bending of the display card due to overweight.